


Angels

by theres_music_in_you



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, family time at the de chagny house, so sweet that it'll give you a toothache, that's what I'm going for at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_music_in_you/pseuds/theres_music_in_you
Summary: It's been years since the events at the opera house. The de Chagny family is on their way to church.Written for day 3 of Raoulstine week. Prompt: Time/Future
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Angels

“Are you scared to sing, Mama?”

Christine glanced up from the surprisingly difficult task of buttoning up her daughter’s coat to meet her wide, earnest eyes. “I am a little scared, darling.”

“But you sing to us all the time.”

“I know. But that’s a little different.” Christine attempted a smile. “But it’ll be fine. I’ll be able to look into the pews and see your smile, and that will be all I need to get through it.” She finally wrestled the last button into place. “Okay. You’re ready to go.”

Christine straightened and glanced over into the nursery. “Is everyone else all dressed?"

Gabriel emerged, face red. “Mama, I can’t find my hat.”

“Did you ask Papa?”

Gabriel’s lower lip wobbled. “He can’t find it either.”

“Charlotte, get your mittens and wait by the door. We’ll be right there.” Christine took her son’s hand and walked him back into the nursery. There was Raoul, on his hands and knees, digging through the children’s trunk of winter clothes.

“Christine, I am absolutely baffled,” he called over his shoulder. “I _know_ we put the hat in here because we put _all_ of the hats in here. But it’s gone. I don’t know how many times I’ve looked through this trunk. It’s just not here.”

Christine blew out a breath that was half amused, half frustrated. “Why can’t he wear a different hat? He has dozens.”

“I tried telling him that but…”

“I want my blue hat!” Gabriel cried, crouching to the floor in what was sure to be the beginning of a tantrum.

“Okay, okay.” Christine dragged her hands through her curls that she had spent so long working on in the last half hour. “Papa has a blue hat. You can wear his. Would that be okay?”

Raoul chuckled. “Christine, that hat is much too big for him…”

“No, it’s not!” Suddenly Gabriel was on his feet again, any trace of tears gone as quickly as they had come. “I want Papa’s hat!”

Raoul grinned and threw up his hands in a show of surrender. “Okay, my hat it is. I’ll go and fetch it.”

Twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at the church, Gabriel sporting Raoul’s blue hat that nearly covered his eyes. They sat in the front pew in a neat little line, the children in the center, Raoul and Christine flanking them on either side. Christine attempted to amuse Charlotte until the service began by flipping through the hymn book and purposefully reading the words wrong. She tried to ignore how her hands were shaking.

“Christine,” her husband said softly.

Christine met his eyes, unable to hide her mounting panic. “Raoul, I haven’t sung in front of people in years. Not since…”

“I know.” Raoul nodded, his jaw tightening at the memory. “You don’t have to do this,” he murmured. “It’s alright if you don’t feel ready yet.”

“Are you okay, Mama?” Charlotte asked, glancing up from the hymn book.

“Just fine, sweetheart. Mama’s still a little nervous about singing, that’s all.”

“Mama, you have the prettiest voice in the whole world,” her daughter stated matter-of-factly. “You shouldn’t be scared.”

“Pretty voice,” Gabriel agreed.

Christine looked from her children to her husband, who beamed at her. “They’re right, you know.”

Christine’s eyes suddenly burned with tears. The stained-glass windows that surrounded her were stunning, but none of the angels they depicted were even close to being as beautiful as the angels sitting next to her.

“Madame de Chagny?” The priest was standing beside their pew now. “We’re ready when you are.” He smiled warmly.

Christine reached over and squeezed her husband’s hand one more time, whispered a quick “I love you” to him and to the children, and stood, her heart full and her mind at ease.

And she sang.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite story I wrote for Raoulstine week! Thank you for reading!


End file.
